EunHae Christmas Oneshots
by KimSunRi
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot special Christmas theme, with Eunhae couple! Penuh dengan fluffy romance. Oneshot kedua, 'I Believe in Angels' updated! Mind to RnR?
1. A Gift of Christmas Miracle

Title : A Gift of Christmas Miracle

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

This is a little Christmas Present from me… Merry Christmas all, _saranghae_~! ^^

Enjoy!

.

.:A Gift of Christmas Miracle:.

.

**Author's POV**

Hiduplah seekor anjing. Tepatnya seekor anjing liar. Ia memiliki bulu coklat yang halus dan lembut, meski kini sedikit kotor. Ia di telantarkan oleh majikannya, terbuang di gang kecil yang gelap. Ia masih seekor anak anjing, tidak tau apa-apa dan rentan terhadap dunia saat ia dibuang. Ia tidak berdaya, takut akan keadaan sekitarnya.

Kini sudah hampir setahun lamanya. Ia berhasil bertahan hidup dengan memakan makanan sisa dari tempat sampah terdekat, dan meminum air hujan. Tapi ia lelah hidup seperti itu. Ia lelah merasa takut setiap kali sebuah bayangan terlihat melewati gang tersebut. Ia lelah bersembunyi di balik apapun yang ia temukan saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekati. Ia lelah di tendang oleh pejalan kaki yang lewat karena merasa jijik akan dirinya.

Tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Ia merasa sudah muak hidup terhina seperti itu. Hari itu musim Desember yang dingin dan bersalju. Dimana suasana natal sudah terlihat di sekitarnya, bersama dengan banyaknya keluarga yang bercanda ria dalam kehangatan. Amat lain dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Sore itu teramat dingin, ia menggigil diatas hamparan putih salju saat ia memutuskan untuk mati. Ia baru saja hendak menutup kedua matanya dan menunggu kematian menjemputnya. Tapi kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati.

"Hey…"

Itu adalah seorang manusia, berlutut di sampingnya. Dengan rambut _brunette_ dan seulas senyuman malaikat. Manusia itu perlahan mengulurkan tangan padanya, mengelus dengan lembut bulu coklatnya yang kotor. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari sekantung plastik putih, mungkin belanjaannya. Ia meletakkannya di depannya.

"Apa kau lapar? Kau mau _strawberry_?"

Anjing itu melihatnya dengan sayu, sebelum perlahan menghampiri makanan yang disediakan, memakannya seperti ia tidak makan selama beberapa hari, karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Makanan yang asing itu terasa amat nikmat di lidahnya. Manis, rasanya lumer dalam mulutnya, dan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa hidup. Manusia itu mencari sesuatu dari tasnya dan mengambil keluar sebotol air. Ia menuangkan itu ke telapak tangannya dan membiarkan anjing kecil itu minum darinya.

Saat ia selesai, anjing itu menatap sang manusia dengan rasa terimakasih dan harapan. Manusia itu tersenyum, amat _angelic_, sambil kembali mengelus bulu halusnya sekali lagi. Kemudian ia melihat jamnya. Melihat hari sudah mulai sore, ia bangkit berdiri dan pergi ke gedung besar di samping gang tersebut. Namun sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melepas syal yang melilit di lehernya dan mengelungkan anjing kecil itu diatas syal tersebut, meninggalkannya untuknya. Anjing itu terdiam disana, menatap kearah dimana sang manusia pergi dengan perasaan senang.

Sejak itu manusia itu sering datang. Setiap kali membawa makanan yang sama, dan juga memberi anjing kecil itu air. Anjing itu merasa amat berterimakasih. Sayangnya, anjing itu mulai buruk kondisinya. Setelah selama ini terbuang dan terasingkan. Ia tau ia akan segera mati. Tapi ia belum mau mati, tidak setelah akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang peduli padanya.

Saat itu malam natal, saat ia merasakan tenaganya mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. Kemudian sebuah suara datang entah darimana, bagaikan bisikan malaikat di malam natal yang penuh berkah.

_**Apa kau mau hidup?**_

Anjing itu tengah menutup matanya, kesadarannya hampir lenyap darinya.

_Aku mau… hidup…_

_**Demi manusia itu?**_

_Ya… Beri aku kesempatan…_

_**Aku bisa membuatmu hidup… Tapi ada bayaran yang harus kau berikan.**_

… _Apa…? Aku tidak peduli… Tapi berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk hidup lagi, untuk melihat manusia itu lagi…_

_**Apa kau tidak tau bayaran yang harus kau berikan?**_

Anjing itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tenaganya benar-benar berangsur menghilang darinya. Sangat sulit baginya untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

_Aku… Tidak peduli… Aku hanya ingin hidup…_

_**Baiklah, bila itu maumu.**_

Setelah itu semuanya terasa buram. Untuknya, apa yang ia dengar adalah suara langkah kaki, dan suara yang ia kenali akhir-akhir ini menghampirinya dengan panik. Ia mendengar suara itu memohon padanya untuk tetap kuat dan tetap hidup. Kemudian ia diangkat kedalam tangan manusia itu, di bawa pergi. Itulah yang bisa ia ingat sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.:A Gift of Christmas Miracle:.

.

Donghae berlari ke apartemennya, membawa anjing kecil itu dalam dekapannya. Ia menyembunyikan anjing kecil itu di balik jaketnya, karena sebenarnya apartemen tersebut tidak mengizinkan hewan peliharaan. Ia memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai sepuluh dengan tergesa, lantai dimana ia tinggal. Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen mahalnya, memandikan anjing kecil itu dengan air hangat. Kemudian ia mengeringkannya dan membungkus tubuh ringkihnya dengan handuk yang lembut.

Ia mendekap anjing itu dalam rengkuhannya, memberinya kehangatan yang hilang darinya karena berada di atas salju terlalu lama. Perlahan, tubuh anjing kecil itu kembali menghangat. Ia menghela napas lega saat melihat kondisi anjing itu jauh lebih baik, aman dari bahaya. Ia selalu memperhatikan anjing kecil itu. Sebenarnya ia amat ingin membawa anjing itu pulang dan memeliharanya selama ini, tapi ia takut akan peraturan apartemen tersebut. Tetapi tadi, saat melihat keadaan anjing itu ia tidak dapat menghiraukannya lebih lama lagi dan dengan cepat membawanya pulang bersamanya.

Hari mulai larut. Ia meletakkan anjing itu secara perlahan di atas sofa, memastikan ia tetap berada dalam kondisi hangat. Kemudian ia pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya sendiri dan melakukan beberapa kegiatan sehari-harinya. Bahkan di malam natal ini pun, ia sendirian tanpa ada teman maupun keluarga di sampingnya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa seperti itu.

Tapi kemudian sesuatu mengejutkannya saat ia selesai. Ia mendengar suara rintihan kecil dari ruang tamu. Saat ia bergegas ke ruang tamu, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak ia duga. Seorang _namja_, jelas bukan seekor anjing tertidur di atas sofanya. Ia meringkuk diatas sofa, memeluk dirinya sendiri dan sedikit gemetar. Mungkin karena ia tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun, selain beberapa handuk yang menyelimutinya, handuk yang tadi Donghae gunakan untuk membungkus anjing kecil yang seharusnya ada disana. Rambutnya berwarna coklat muda, persis seperti bulu anjing tadi. Untuk sesaat, Donghae mengira ia berhalusinasi, mengusap matanya dan berkedip berkali-kali.

Sebuah rintihan kecil dan suara bersin dari sosok yang tertidur itu menyentaknya dari lamunannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan kesimpulan gila yang ia ciptakan untuk nanti. Ia berbalik ke kamar, mengambil beberapa selimut dan pakaiannya yang sedikit longgar untuknya.

Kemudian ia kembali ke _namja_ yang tengah gemetar itu. Perlahan, ia membungkusnya dalam selimut yang ia bawa, tidak berani untuk memakaikan pakaian padanya ataupun menarik handuk yang semula menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, karena bagaimanapun _namja_ tersebut tidak memakai apapun. Donghae memastikan tubuh _namja_ itu terbungkus sempurna (dari pandangannya juga), dan perlahan gemetarnya menghilang.

Donghae kembali menatapnya. Kulitnya begitu putih mulus dan halus. Ia memiliki mata berkelopak satu, bibir yang terlihat begitu lembut, dan garis rahang yang tegas. Ia begitu sempurna, setidaknya di mata Donghae. Tatapannya beralih pada rambutnya. Ia amat yakin warna rambut itu sama persis dengan bulu anjing sebelumnya, coklat muda.

Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu yang… aneh. Matanya membulat saat melihatnya. Diantara helaian rambut coklat mudanya yang halus, sepasang telinga anjing terselip keluar. Dengan bentuk yang sama dengan yang dimiliki anjing sebelumnya, hanya lebih besar menyamai ukuran tubuhnya. Penasaran, Donghae mengulurkan tangannya ke sepasang telinga tersebut. Kemudian ia menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati.

_Sangat… lembut…_

Telinga itu berkedut sedikit, mengagetkannya. Telinga tersebut bergerak, dan hangatnya terasa nyata. Jadi telinga tersebut memang sungguh bukan mainan, pikirnya. Meski Donghae tau seharusnya ia berhenti menyentuhnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Telinga tersebut Terasa begitu lembut dan halus, juga rambutnya. Telinga itu kembali berkedut saat ia mengelusnya.

Ia bergerak dalam tidurnya, dan perlahan, mata berkelopak satunya terbuka. Anjing kecil itu –atau tepatnya _namja_ itu sekarang– berkedip beberapa kali. Sementara Donghae masih menatapnya, terhanyut dalam bola matanya yang hitam.

.

.:A Gift of Christmas Miracle:.

.

**The Little Dog's POV**

Aku bangkit duduk, dan selimut itu terjatuh dari bahuku, menampilkan tubuh bagian atasku. Aku perlahan mengambil selimut itu dari tanganku untuk kembali menutupi tubuhku.

_Tunggu… Tangan?_

Aku menatap dengan terkejut. Aku hidup… Tetapi amat berbeda. Aku seorang manusia.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. Jadi itu bukanlah mimpi semata. Suara itu, berbisik padaku memberitauku nasibku mulai sekarang. Suara tersebut memberitahuku harga yang harus kubayar untuk tetap hidup, dan berada bersama manusia ini. Aku ingat semuanya sekarang. Aku tersenyum sedikit.

_Terimakasih. Terimakasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan, siapapun dirimu…_

.

.:A Gift of Christmas Miracle:.

.

**Author's POV**

Ia terbatuk sedikit untuk menarik perhatian Donghae. _Namja_ _brunette_ itu kembali tersentak dari lamunannya karena menatap matanya, dan melihat kearahnya dengan agak malu.

"A-aah… Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Ia mengangguk, tersenyum hangat padanya. Donghae bersemu sedikit karena senyuman itu, menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapannya. Kemudian ia menyadari _namja_ itu masih hanya mengenakan handuk dan selimut. Ia langsung mengambil baju yang tadi ia siapkan dan memberikannya padanya.

"I-Ini, pakailah."

_Namja_ itu melihat kearah baju yang disodorkan padanya dengan bingung, tapi tetap menerimanya.

"A-Aku akan menyiapkan makanan di dapur agar kau bisa b-berpakaian…"

Dengan itu Donghae berjalan dengan tergesa ke dapur. _Namja_ itu melihat baju di pangkuannya dengan bingung. Yah, ia tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian sebelumnya tentunya. Tetapi ia selalu melihat manusia memakainya dan ia tau bagaimana caranya. Hanya saja, itu masih Terasa asing baginya. Ia memakai baju itu dengan ragu. Kausnya sama sekali bukan masalah. Tetapi ia agak kesulitan saat memakai celana.

Saat ia selesai, ia duduk dengan kaku diatas sofa. Ia terus bergerak-gerak gelisah di duduknya, merasa tidak nyaman. Tak lama setelah itu Donghae kembali, membawa makanan untuk mereka berdua. Ia meletakkan makanan tersebut diatas meja, dan berbalik menatapnya. _Namja_ itu menenggelengkan kepalanya sedikit kesamping dalam kebingungan, menatap balik kearahnya.

.

.:A Gift of Christmas Miracle:.

.

**Donghae's POV**

_Ia… Manis._

Ia sebenarnya terlihat cukup normal seperti ini. Kecuali sepasang telinga anjing itu(tapi aku tidak keberatan. Sungguh, itu telihat amat lucu). Dan bajuku itu pas sekali di tubuhnya yang ramping. _Namja_ itu kembali bergerak dengan gelisah, dan aku menyadari wajahnya yang sedikit murung. Ia terus bergerak dengan gelisah.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Ia berubah kaku sesaat, menoleh kearah belakangnya. Aku mengikuti arah tatapannya dan terkejut melihat sesuatu yang muncul dari bagian belakang celananya.

_I-Itu… Ekor?_

Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menggapai ekornya itu, melipatnya dengan hati-hati kedalam celananya agar hanya sebagian yang keluar keatas. Aku dapat melihat ekor tersebut berkibas sedikit. Dan tidak bisa kupungkiri, lucu sekali.

Tapi ini semua memang sangat aneh. Ini menggangguku sedikit. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak merasa aneh? Aku perlahan mengumpulkan pikiranku. _Namja_ di hadapanku sekarang ini, ia memiliki telinga anjing dan ekor anjing. Dan warna rambutnya persis dengan anjing tadi. Kemudian ia ada di atas sofa ini, menggantikan anjing tersebut. Aku mencoba mengambil kesimpulan, meskipun ini sedikit_(sangat)_ tidak masuk akal. Tapi apa ada kemungkinan lain?

"Emm… Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu…?" Aku bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan mata berkelopak satu itu.

"Apa kau… a-anjing itu…?"

Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, sepertinya berpikir. Kemudian ia melirik kearahku dari balik bulu matanya, mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Oh… Begitu…"

Aku mengangguk, tidak terlalu terkejut. Ya tentu saja, itu tidak normal dan seharusnya aku merasa amat terkejut. Tetapi aku memutuskan untuk berpikir gila karena seluruh keadaan ini memang tidak normal. Lagipula aku sudah menerkanya, hanya butuh kepastian. Entah mengapa aku merasa lega mengetahui ia bukan orang asing yang berbahaya atau semacamnya.

"Apa kau punya tempat untuk tinggal?" Tanyaku.

Tubuhnya membatu, menatapku tepat dimataku. Tatapannya menunjukkan seberkas rasa takut. Ia mundur perlahan dariku, seolah takut. Oh ya ampun, apa aku membuatnya takut? Ia menggeleng perlahan, kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"T-Tidak apa… Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan membuangmu… Kau boleh tinggal disini bila kau mau."

Ia langsung mengangkat kembali wajahnya, menatapku penuh harap. Aku tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. Kemudian ekspresinya melembut. Dan ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum begitu hangat dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut padaku.

"… Terimakasih…" Ia berbisik.

*Dheg…!*

Aku merasakan hatiku berdetak lebih cepat. A-Ada apa denganku? Senyumnya begitu lembut dan… Aku hanya ingin melihatnya lebih lagi. Suaranya lembut, dan sedikit serak. Sepertinya ia juga terkejut ia dapat mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia berubah menjadi manusia? Ia menyentuh tenggorokannya sendiri dengan ragu, masih takjub akan suaranya sendiri.

.

.:A Gift of Christmas Miracle:.

.

**The Little Dog's POV**

_Ia menerimaku… Ia menerimaku disini…_

Hatiku berdebar dalam kegembiraan. Itu artinya aku dapat memenuhi bayaran hidupku. Dan itu juga berarti aku bisa berada di sini bersamanya. Hatiku terasa amat hangat, yang mana belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku merasa aman. Aku masih dalam kekaguman, sambil menyentuh leherku sendiri karena telah mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti suara manusia saat ia kembali bertanya padaku.

"Mmm… Namaku Donghae. Siapa namamu?"

_Donghae…_

_Ah… Tunggu. Nama? Namaku…? Seingatku majikanku dulu pernah memberiku sebuah nama…_

"H-Hyuk… Hyukjae…" Gumamku saat akhirnya aku berhasil mengingatnya.

Aku tersenyum padanya, dan ia bersemu sedikit dan mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian mengajakku makan. Makanan itu ada di dalam sebuah mangkuk, dengan asap mengepul dari atasnya. Itu terlihat seperti banyak tali yang halus, dan direndam dalam semangkuk air berwarna agak oranye. Ia mulai memakannya lebih dulu, mengambil sesuatu yang kuingat disebut sumpit, menjepit makanan aneh itu diantaranya dan memakannya setelah meniup uapnya.

Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama, sebelum mengikutinya. Sangat sulit menggunakan benda bernama sumpit ini. Makanan aneh itu terus terlepas dari jepitanku dan tergelincir kembali kedalam mangkuk. Aku mengeluarkan suara seperti geraman pelan dari dalam tenggorokanku setiap kali makanan aneh itu tergelincir, membuat Donghae tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia mengambilnya dengan sumpitnya, dan membawanya ke depan mulutku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit dengan heran kemudian memakannya.

_Rasanya amat nikmat!_

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar, dan bergerak –merangkak– untuk duduk lebih dekat dengannya. Kemudian aku duduk dengan patuh saat ia menyuapiku perlahan. Aku terus makan dari sumpitnya hingga makanannya habis oleh kami berdua. Tanpa sadar aku mendengkur pelan dan mendekati kearah pipinya. Tadinya aku ingin menjilatnya untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasihku, tetapi kemudian aku teringat aku manusia sekarang. Jadi, aku mengikuti apa yang biasa kulihat dari manusia sebelumnya, aku mendaratkan bibirku di pipinya selama beberapa saat.

"Terimakasih…" Bisikku lagi.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya dariku, menyembunyikannya. Aku tidak tau ada apa tapi ia hanya mengangguk, dan membawa bekas panic kotor itu ke dapur. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dari belakang. Tak lama ia kembali, kali ini membawa mangkuk lain dan aku melihat banyak makanan merah kecil diatasnya. Itu makanan yang sama dengan yang biasa ia berikan untukku.

Aku menunggu dengan semangat, menyilangkan kedua kakiku dan kedua tanganku kukepalkan dan kuletakkan di depan kakiku yang tersilang. Sedikit bersandar maju, ekorku berkibas karena rasa antusiasme.

Ia melihat antusiasmeku dengan terkagum. Kemudian ia kembali duduk diatas sofa. Aku merangkak kearahnya, dan perlahan meletakkan kepalaku diatas pangkuannya. Aku bergelung sedikit di pangkuannya, tubuhku meringkuk dan mencari posisi yang nyaman.

.

.:A Gift of Christmas Miracle:.

.

**Donghae's POV**

_Ia sangat manja…_

Tapi itu sangat manis. Mungkin sifat alami anjing? Aku tidak tau mengapa aku tidak merasa aneh atau takut saat orang asing ini berada di dekatku. Malah, aku merasa seperti sedang menggendong anjing kecil itu dalam dekapanku, tetapi kali ini perasaan itu terasa lebih kuat.

Rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Dan entah bagaimana terasa menenangkan dan membuatku merasa… lengkap dan puas. Aku menyuapinya buah _strawberry_. Ia terlihat amat senang dan amat menyukainya. Aku tertawa pelan mendengar dengkuran pelannya saat ia terus memakan buah tersebut. Saat ia selesai, ia terus bergelung di pangkuanku dan aku mengusap rambutnya yang halus itu.

Ia menguap dan perlahan menutup matanya. Ia tidur dalam posisi meringkuk, dan aku dapat melihat ekornya dengan jelas. Ekor itu terus mengibas kesamping kiri dan kanan, semakin lama semakin lamban. Hingga akhirnya berhenti dalam posisi yang nyaman.

Rasanya sangat nyaman memilikinya dalam pangkuanku seperti ini. Sesungguhnya amat nyaman rasanya memiliki seseorang bersamaku. Aku sudah tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini untuk waktu yang amat lama sekarang. Dan aku merasa amat kesepian.

Hari ini, seolah malaikat mengirimnya untukku sebagai hadiah natal. Hadiah yang amat indah. Mungkin dengan memilikinya di sisiku, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi. Keberadaannya membuatku tenang, dan aku ingin terus bersamanya.

Perlahan aku menunduk, mendekati wajahnya. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku melakukannya. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku menatapnya lekat dan lama. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa aku mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Dan aku tidak tau mengapa kulitnya yang halus terasa begitu pas di bibirku. Aku tidak tau apa perasaan di dalam hatiku yang membuatku melakukan ini, dan mengapa aku merasa seperti ingin terus berada bersamanya. Yang kutau adalah…

"Hyukjae…? Terimakasih karena kau ada disini bersamaku…"

Aku melihat bagaimana telinganya berkedut sedikit. Kemudian ia perlahan membuka matanya. Ia bangkit duduk, menatapku dengan manik matanya yang hitam. Sekali lagi aku terhanyut dalam tatapannya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari susatu dariku. Bila ketulusan dan kebenaranlah yang ia cari, maka itulah yang akan kuberikan padanya.

Saat ia telah menemukannya, ia tersenyum lembut. Ia kembali mencium pipiku dengan lembut, membuatku bersemu. Kemudian ia menarikku kedalam dekapannya, dan aku bersandar pada bahunya yang lebar. Ia mengusap rambutku dengan lembut, dan entah bagaimana aku mulai merasa mengantuk. Bersama dengannya terasa amat nyaman.

"Kau… Akan terus bersamaku… kan…?" Gumamku mengantuk.

Aku merasa ia mengangguk perlahan, "Aku akan… terus bersama… Hae. Selama Hae membutuhkanku, aku akan terus berada bersama Hae… Kapanpun Hae ingin aku seperti ini, yang perlu Hae lakukan adalah memintanya… Dan aku akan berubah seperti ini lagi untuk Hae…"

Suaranya begitu lembut dan ramah. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku…?"

"Tidak… Selama Hae masih menginginkanku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Hae…"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan pernah membuangmu… Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkanmu…"

Aku dapat merasakan ia tersenyum dari suaranya, "Kalau begitu aku akan terus bersama Hae… Selamanya…"

Ia mengecup pelan puncak kepalaku, dan mataku semakin terasa berat. Perlahan aku menutup mataku, menggumamkan kalimat terakhir yang terlintas di otakku sebelum alam mimpi benar-benar menjemputku.

"Kurasa… _Nan saranghae_… Hyukjae…"

.

.:A Gift of Christmas Miracle:.

.

**Hyukjae's POV**

Tubuhku langsung rileks saat ia membisikkan kata-kata itu dan akhirnya terbawa ke alam mimpi. Aku tersenyum, memeluknya dengan lembut dalam rengkuhanku.

_Kau memberiku alasan untuk tetap hidup, Donghae…_

Dan karena itulah, aku diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk hidup. Aku memang harus membayar kehidupan ini, tapi itu sangat sepadan.

Aku ingin hidup untuknya, karena itulah aku disini. Tapi jika ia berkata ia ingin aku pergi, aku tidak akan memiliki alasan lain lagi untuk hidup. Itu artinya aku akan mati jika ia memutuskan untuk membuangku pergi. Itulah yang harus kubayar. Aku hidup untuknya, ia adalah hidupku.

Seharusnya aku merasa takut akan kematian. Tetapi tidak begitu. Karena aku tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk hidup bila Donghae tidak menginginkanku. Aku hidup untuknya, karena itulah yang kuminta.

Donghae bilang ia mencintaiku. Dan itu sudah cukup. Kutukanku adalah hidup hanya untuk Donghae. Jadi selama ia mencintaiku, aku pasti akan tetap hidup. Aku akan mati di hari Donghae memutuskan ia tidak menginginkanku lagi. Tapi dari ketulusan di perkataannya, aku tau saat itu hanya akan datang saat Donghae juga mati. Karena ia pasti akan terus mencintaiku selama hidupnya. Jadi itu akan jadi sangat, sangat lama.

Aku tersenyum dan kembali mencium rambutnya dengan lembut, menyampaikan segala rasa terimakasihku dan kasih sayangku padanya. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Ialah hadiah natal untukku, yang mendatangkan keajaiban di malam natal yang suci ini. Aku berbisik padanya sebelum perlahan ikut tertidur bersamanya.

"_Nado saranghae_… Hae…"

.

.:A Gift of Christmas Miracle:.

.

**Donghae's POV**

Aku berkedip dan membuka mataku perlahan. Pagi sudah menjemput. Aku menyadari aku tertidur di sofa semalam. Aku merenggangkan kedua tanganku keatas. Aku baru saja hendak berdiri saat merasakan sesuatu menggeliat di atas pangkuanku.

_Hm?_

Aku menyingkirkan selimut yang tergeletak diatasku, menampilkan anjing kecil coklat itu tertidur di pangkuanku. Aku mengusap mataku lagi. Ia mulai terbangun dan menguap. Aku menatapnya selama beberapa saat, melihat sosoknya.

_Anjing ini… Namja semalam…?_

Aku menatapnya dan ia hanya menatapku balik dengan mata bulatnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di gang kecil itu. Apa semalam itu hanya mimpi? Tapi itu terasa amat nyata! Kemudian aku melihat bajuku yang terserak dibawah tubuhnya.

'_Aku akan… terus bersama… Hae. Selama Hae membutuhkanku, aku akan terus berada bersama Hae… Kapanpun Hae ingin aku seperti ini, yang perlu Hae lakukan adalah memintanya… Dan aku akan berubah seperti ini lagi untuk Hae…'_

'_Kalau begitu aku akan terus bersama Hae… Selamanya…'_

Suaranya terngiang di benakku. Aku tersenyum, yakin bahwa itu semua bukan hanya mimpi. Itu sungguhan. Aku mengangkatnya dalam pelukanku, mendekapnya erat.

"Selamat pagi, Hyukjae," sapaku padanya.

"Woof!"

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!** Hehe. _This is a little bit Christmas present for you guys, because I love you all soooooo much! It's not twelve o'clock yet, so it's still Christmas eve, 25__th__ December!_

Yak ini _oneshot_ yang pertama! Seperti judul nya, '**EunHae Christmas Oneshots**', ini gak cuma satu. Mungkin besok aku _update_ lagi _oneshot_ _special_ _Christmas_ lain. Tentunya karena ini _oneshot_, ga ada hubungannya satu sama lain. Tapi semuanya ada hubungannya dengan natal! _Just because I love Christmas so much_ haha~

Sekali lagi **Merry Christmas** buat yang merayakannya. _God Bless You All! I Love You! _^^

Mind to RnR? ^^


	2. I Believe in Angels

Title : I Believe in Angels

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Yang ini gak ada hubungan sama natal _or whatsoever_. Tapi tema ceritanya '_cheonsa'_ atau 'malaikat'. Jadi ya… nyerempet lah(maksa). Dan yang ini nggak _fluffy_. Aku sendiri bingung _genre_nya apa.

Enjoy!

.

.:I Believe in Angels:.

.

**Donghae's POV**

"_Saranghae_…"

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak cepat. Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Akhirnya aku menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Sedikit perasaan lega menyelimutiku setelah akhirnya menyatakan hal ini. Namun tegang di saat yang sama, menunggu jawabannya.

"… Lalu? Kau mau aku berkata apa?"

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan menatapnya heran, bingung atas 'jawaban'nya tersebut. Ia masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama, berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Seakan tidak mendapat pernyataan cinta(ku) barusan.

"Aku tidak tertarik," ia berujar singkat dengan datar.

Kemudian ia berbalik begitu saja. Angin lembut meniup rambut halus kemerahannya saat ia melangkah pergi menuju pintu atap. Sementara aku terpaku di tempatku atas 'penolakan'nya. Kurasakan hatiku remuk menjadi potongan-potongan. Tetapi kemudian sebuah bisikan suara dalam diriku menyadarkanku.

_Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, Donghae!_

"T-tunggu!" Aku berseru kepadanya.

Tapi ia tidak juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"K-kumohon beri aku kesempatan!" Pintaku, membuang harga diriku jauh-jauh.

"Katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau mau menerimaku! Apapun akan kulakukan!"

Langkahnya tidak juga terhenti, aku mulai merasa putus asa.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun! Aku akan menjadi seperti apapun yang kau mau!"

***Tep…!***

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Kami sama-sama terdiam, aku menunggunya untuk bereaksi. Setelah beberapa saat, suaranya kembali terdengar di telingaku, di antara hembusan angin.

"… Apapun?"

"_N-ne_! Apapun!" Jawabku yakin.

"…-kat."

"E-eh?" Gumamku karena tidak mendengar bisikannya yang amat pelan.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi seorang malaikat."

***Blam!***

Dan ia pergi dari situ begitu saja, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Meninggalkanku yang terdiam terpaku, kebingungan karenanya.

_M-malaikat…?!_

.

.:I Believe in Angels:.

**.**

**Author's POV**

"Donghae."

"…"

"Donghae-_yah_."

"…"

"HEI _FISHY_!"

***Brak!***

Donghae melonjak kaget karena bentakan dan gebrakan diatas meja tersebut. Buku-buku tebal yang tersusun di depannya terjatuh. Begitu juga dengan buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia mendongak, mendapati Heechul menatapnya kesal. Sungmin disampingnya, tatapannya menyamarkan kekhawatiran.

"_W-wae_?" Tanya Donghae dengan suara pelan, agak takut.

"Sungmin memanggilmu sejak tadi! Lagipula buku macam apa ini?! Kau terus menenggelamkan diri dalam buku-buku ini sejak minggu lalu!"

Donghae menenggelengkan kepalanya heran, dibalik sebuah buku dengan tulisan 'Angel Wings' bercetak tebal di sampulnya. Heechul menghela napas, menepuk kasar tumpukan buku lain yang berserakan diatas meja, yang berjudul 'Angel's Carol' dan 'Fallen Angel'.

"Donghae… Apa kau masih berusaha melakukannya…?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada cemas.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Heechul.

Belum sempat Donghae menjawab, Sungmin lebih dulu menyela dan menceritakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi mengenai 'penolakan cinta' Donghae seminggu yang lalu. Heechul menatap mereka tak percaya.

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu?!" Serunya.

Donghae mengangguk, menggaruk belakang lehernya malu-malu.

"Dan setelah akhirnya berani menyatakannya, ia berani untuk menolakmu?! Aku akan membunuhnya!" Heechul menggeram.

"H-Heechul-_hyung_, _chamkkaman_!"

Donghae buru-buru menahan kedua lengannya. Sementara Heechul meronta-ronta sambil terus-menerus mengumpat. Sungmin hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua temannya tersebut.

"Jangan apa-apakan Hyukkie!"

Atas ucapan itu, Heechul tidak bisa menghentikan seulas seringaian yang kini terkembang di bibirnya. Sementara Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya skeptis. Heechul berhenti meronta dan kembali duduk tenang. Membuat Donghae heran atas perubahan sikapnya yang mendadak itu.

"Hmm… 'Hyukkie' _ne_? Kau menggunakan _nickname_ yang manis sekali," goda Heechul.

Wajah Donghae bersemu memerah menyadarinya.

"Aww~… _Dongsaeng_ kesayanganku benar-benar jatuh cinta!" Ujar Heechul bersemangat.

"Chullie-_hyung_~!" Rengek Donghae.

"Tapi sungguh. Aku penasaran _namja_ seperti apa yang berhasil mencuri perhatianmu itu. Maksudku, bahkan seorang seperti Choi Siwon pun kau tolak," ia mulai berandai-andai.

"Kau belum melihatnya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Bukannya belum lihat, tapi tidak tau sudah lihat atau belum. Ikan ini terlalu takut aku akan menghampiri siapapun _namja_ itu dan membeberkan perasaannya. Tapi sudahlah, sekarang ia sudah menyatakannya. Cepat beri tau aku!" Celoteh Heechul malas.

Sungmin tertawa geli, "_Arrasso_. Namanya Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae."

Mata Heechul membulat sempurna, bersamaan dengan ia menoleh menghadap Donghae, "Lee Hyukjae?! _Namja_ berambut merah tanpa ekspresi, Lee Hyukjae yang itu?!" Ia berseru, mencoba menghiraukan wajah Donghae yang semakin bersemu(dan terlihat manis).

Anggukan singkat Sungmin menjawab untuk Donghae.

"Astaga…" Heechul menepuk dahinya frustasi.

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Sungguh, apa yang kau lihat darinya?"

"Maksud _hyung_?"

"_Namja_ seperti tembok batu tak berekspresi itu! _Namja_ kurus seperti ikan teri penyendiri itu! Apa bagusnya dia?" Heechul mendengus, memutar bola matanya malas.

Donghae merenggut mendengarnya, "_Yah_! Kau berkata seolah ia tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Lagipula ia punya teman kok!"

Atas ucapan itu, Sungmin tersenyum menimpali, "Satu-satunya temannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, siswa jenius _hoobae_ kita yang pernah melompat kelas dua tahun."

"Kau sepertinya tau benar mengenainya, Min? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diberitau?"

"Sungmin membantuku mendekati Hyukkie. Karena ia dekat dengan Kyuhyun-nya," Donghae menjelaskan dengan nada isengnya.

"Apa?! Kalian sudah memiliki _namja_ masing-masing?! Tega sekali aku ditinggal sendiri!" Heechul berseru dengan dramatis.

Donghae tertawa, "Sudahlah _hyung_. Nanti kau juga akan menemukan seseorang. Lagipula aku belum mendapatkan Hyukkie. Aku masih berusaha!"

Kemudian Donghae tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menenggelamkan dirinya ke tumpukan buku-buku 'malaikat' yang ia kumpulkan dari berbagai sumber dan tempat. Menghiraukan Heechul yang masih memprotes kepada Sungmin mengenai 'betapa teganya kalian meninggalkan pemimpin kalian ini sendiri!'

.

.:I Believe in Angels:.

.

*Tep…*

Hyukjae tidak bergeming sama sekali meski menyadari sebuah sosok duduk di sampingnya. Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada lapangan di hadapannya yang dipenuhi murid-murid berlalu lalang. Tanpa perlu menoleh, ia sudah tau siapa yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Orang tersebut menghela napasnya, mematikan PSP hitam yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana. Ia menyamankan posisinya, ikut menatap lurus ke depan. Angin lembut menyapu rambut coklatnya yang agak bergelombang, sama seperti yang dilakukan angin tersebut kepada rambut Hyukjae.

"… Apa menurutmu… Ini tidak sedikit kelewatan?" Tanya orang tersebut memecah kesunyian.

Hyukjae tidak berkata-kata, tetapi ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, menyuruh sahabatnya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Menyuruh seseorang untuk menjadi malaikat? Ayolah, Hyukjae-_hyung_. Kau tidak bisa meminta yang lebih mustahil lagi? Apalagi kau memintanya pada seorang _namja_ polos seperti Lee Donghae. Ia pasti akan benar-benar mencobanya dan tak akan berhenti sampai ia berhasil."

"… Justru itulah tujuanku, Kyuhyun."

Temannya itu, yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, menoleh menatapnya heran.

"Ia pasti mempercayai hal bodoh itu. Dan ia tidak akan berhasil," gumam Hyukjae tak melepaskan tatapannya dari lapangan kosong.

"Jangan bilang kau mengatakan itu agar ia tidak bisa mendekatimu saja?"

Saat Hyukjae terdiam dan tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak bisakah kau menolaknya dengan cara yang lebih halus, Hyukjae-_hyung_? Ini sama saja seperti kau memberinya harapan palsu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Salahnya sendiri percaya pada ucapan bodoh seperti itu," jawab Hyukjae tak acuh.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu kearahnya. Dulu Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang seperti ini. Dulu Hyukjae tidak sedingin ini. Hyukjae kecil adalah anak yang periang, ramah, dan selalu menampilkan _gummy smile_nya pada semua orang. Ia begitu di sayangi dan di kagumi oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Namun itu semua berubah sejak beberapa tahun silam. Mulai saat itu, Hyukjae menjadi orang yang begitu… dingin. Ia jarang sekali menunjukkan perasaannya. Ia seolah menjauhkan dirinya dari semua orang, menjadi Hyukjae yang penyendiri dan tanpa ekspresi seperti sekarang ini.

"Sejujurnya, aku rindu Hyukjae-_hyung_ yang dulu," gumam Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat, masih tanpa ekspresi sebelum menjawab dengan datar, "Dia sudah mati. Bocah _naïve_ itu sudah lama mati."

.

.:I Believe in Angels:.

.

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun masih terduduk di sisi lapangan tanpa melakukan apapun. Saat tiba-tiba seorang _namja brunette_ berlari kearah mereka dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. _Namja_ tersebut kemudian menubruk Hyukjae yang sedang duduk dari belakang, memberinya _back hug_ yag cukup mematikan.

"Hyukkie!" Serunya riang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas melihat tingkah _namja_ itu kepada sahabatnya, "_Annyeong_, Donghae," sapanya.

Donghae menoleh kearahnya dan balas tersenyum, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Hyukjae, "_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_!"

Sementara Hyukjae tak bergeming sama sekali. Meski terlihat ia sedikit terganggu dengan perlakuan Donghae tersebut. Sebenarnya, sudah lama Donghae menempel kepada Hyukjae seperti ini. Tapi sejak pernyataannya minggu lalu, Donghae tidak menunjukkan diri di depan Hyukjae. Ia terlalu sibuk mencari cara menjadi 'seorang malaikat'.

Hyukjae menghela napas. Ia kira sejak pernyataan tersebut, Donghae tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Tapi kini ia terlalu malas untuk bereaksi. Ia tetap terdiam memperhatikan lapangan, membiarkan _namja brunette_ polos itu memeluknya dari belakang.

Donghae melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae dari belakang, menenggelamkan diri di helaian rambut merah Hyukjae yang halus. Ia menarik napasnya, menghirup wangi tubuh Hyukjae yang khas. Ia memejamkan matanya, senyuman terulas di bibirnya. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat menghirup wangi tubuh Hyukjae, ia menarik diri dari pelukan sepihak itu.

"Selesai mengisi tenaga!" Serunya riang dengan senyuman, matanya menatap sosok Hyukjae dari belakang dengan sayu. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, "Ah iya, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kau dicari Sungmin-_hyung_ tadi."

"Oh baiklah aku akan mendatanginya nanti. _Gomapta_, Donghae," jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_! Ah aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti! Tunggu aku _ne_, Hyukkie? Aku pasti bisa! _Annyeong_, Hyukkie! _Annyeong_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_!"

Donghae kemudian pergi tanpa Kyuhyun sempat membalas sapaannya. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dengan seulas senyuman menatap sosok kekanakan yang polos itu. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh kearah Hyukjae, yang sama sekali tidak berubah posisinya sejak sebelum Donghae menghampiri mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Kemudian ia berujar sambil bangkit berdiri, hendak pergi dari situ untuk menemui Sungmin, "Pikirkanlah, Hyukjae-_hyung_. Ia terlalu polos untuk hal ini. Katakanlah dengan jelas bila kau menolaknya, jangan sakiti dia. Bahkan akupun tak tega untuk menyakitinya," sarannya.

Saat melihat tak ada respon dari Hyukjae, Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya dan berlalu dari situ.

.

.:I Believe in Angels:.

.

"Minnie," panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh, tersenyum ketika mendapati _namja_ tinggi itu menghampirinya, "Kyu," balasnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di samping Sungmin, "Donghae bilang kau mencariku?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Wajah Sungmin berubah agak murung, "_Ne_."

Kyuhyun menangkap perubahan ekspresi itu, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"… Ini tentang Hyukjae…"

"Ah… Maksudmu permintaan bodoh Hyukjae pada Donghae?"

"_Ne_…" Sungmin berhenti sejenak, "Bisakah kau memintanya untuk menarik ucapannya pada Donghae itu Kyu? Aku khawatir melihat Donghae…"

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sungmin, "Andai aku bisa, Minnie… Hyukjae-_hyung_ tidak mau mendengarku," gumamnya.

"Dia benar-benar jahat sekali. Aku heran apa yang Donghae lihat darinya," Sungmin menggerutu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Sepertinya hanya Donghae yang mengerti hal itu. Hyukjae-_hyung_ sendiri pun tidak mengerti."

"Dari dulu aku bingung Kyu. Kau memanggil Hyukjae dengan sopan. Padahal kepada Donghae dan yang lainnya saja kau tidak pernah menggunakan embel-embel _hyung_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit, "Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Dari kecil aku selalu bersamanya. Kau tau kan orang tua kami dulu bersahabat? Dari kecil Hyukjae-_hyung_ yang selalu menemaniku, membantuku ketika aku sulit berteman. Bahkan dulu aku memiliki banyak teman karena ia yang selalu mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengenang masa kecilnya.

Sungmin terlihat terkejut, "Hyukjae? Memiliki teman?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu, "_Ne_. Dulu Hyukjae-_hyung_ tidak seperti ini. Ia sangat ceria dan ramah. Tapi semua berubah sejak aku berumur lima tahun, saat Hyukjae-_hyung_ berumur tujuh tahun. Atau tepatnya, sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu…"

Sungmin menyadari tatapan sedih Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap lembut punggung tangan Kyuhyun, "Apa yang terjadi…?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, "_Ahjumma_…" Ia menarik napas, "_Eomma_ Hyukjae-_hyung_ meninggal…"

"… Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Kyuhyun perlahan berucap dengan berat. Sebenarnya masih sulit baginya menceritakan hal itu. Karena ia juga dulu amat dekat dengan _eomma_ Hyukjae. Ia sudah menganggapnya bagai _eomma_nya sendiri. Begitupun nyonya Lee sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri.

"Beliau menderita kanker otak. Hyukjae-_hyung_ begitu sayang pada _eomma_nya. Dari awal ia selalu menjaga _eomma_nya yang juga merupakan seorang _single parent_. Ia terus berusaha demi _eomma_nya. _Eomma_nya merupakan segalanya untuk Hyukjae-_hyung_. Tapi akhirnya beliau tak tertolong lagi. Sejak itu Hyukjae-_hyung_ berubah. Ia tidak pernah lagi tersenyum…"

Sungmin terdiam, tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ia hanya mengelus lembut tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan melingkari lengannya di pinggang Sungmin, menariknya agar bersandar padanya.

"Hyukjae-_hyung_ masih memiliki emosi, meski ia tidak menunjukkannya. Aku percaya itu. Jauh di dalam Hyukjae-_hyung_ yang sekarang, aku yakin masih tersimpan Hyukjae-_hyung_ yang dulu. Hanya saja ia sendiri tak menyadarinya."

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin, "Kau tau, Minnie? Sesungguhnya aku senang Donghae jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae-_hyung_. Aku merasa ia bisa mengembalikan Hyukjae-_hyung_ yang dulu."

Sungmin menatapnya heran, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Taukah kau pertemuan pertama mereka? Kurasa itu jugalah yang membuat Donghae jatuh cinta padanya. Aku dan Hyukjae-_hyung_ sedang berjalan di koridor saat tanpa sengaja Donghae menabraknya. Meski sesaat, dan sangat semu, aku berani bertaruh aku melihat sebersit kekhawatiran di mata Hyukjae-_hyung_. Kami membantu Donghae. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepada kami, dengan wajah sedikit bersemu menatap Hyukjae-_hyung_. Saat itu Hyukjae-_hyung_ hampir tersenyum. Dan itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Berhasil menarik keluar ekspresi Hyukjae-_hyung_ seperti itu saja merupakan sesuatu yang hebat."

Kyuhyun berhenti sesaat, "Dan kurasa, Hyukjae-_hyung_ sama sekali tidak sadar ia menunjukkan perasaannya pada Donghae dengan berkata seperti itu minggu lalu."

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku tau sesungguhnya… Hyukjae-_hyung_ benar-benar menanti seorang malaikat untuknya. Menanti malaikat yang ia terus harapkan tanpa ia sadari, meski ia mengatakan ia tidak mempercayainya…"

Sungmin menatapnya heran, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan tersebut. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi menggemaskan itu kemudian mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin.

"Kurasa Donghae malaikat yang tepat untuknya… Bukan begitu?"

.

.:I Believe in Angels:.

.

'_Eomma!'_

_Hyukjae kecil berlari menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, menunjukkan gusinya yang berwarna merah muda. Ia membawa setangkai bunga putih di tangannya. Sang wanita menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum lembut. Hyukjae kecil kemudian memanjat kasur rawat rumah sakit itu dengan susah payah, dan memeluk eommanya saat ia berhasil memanjatnya._

'_Lihat apa yang Hyukkie bawa untuk eomma!' Serunya riang._

_Sang wanita terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya yang polos, menerima bunga yang disodorkan padanya itu, 'Terimakasih… Hyukkie tau bunga apa ini?'_

_Hyukjae kecil menenggelengkan kepalanya, 'Bunga apa, eomma? Hyukkie memetiknya di taman sebelah!'_

'_Ini namanya bunga Angelonia. Atau nama lainnya, Angel's Mist.'_

'_Angel's Mist?'_

'_Iya. Angel yang berarti malaikat. Dinamai begitu karena berwarna putih dan bersih, suci seperti malaikat.'_

'_Malaikat?'_

'_Ya. Malaikat adalah makhluk suci dari surga. Setiap orang memiliki malaikat yang melindunginya dari bahaya, tanpa terkecuali.'_

'_Apa itu berarti eomma juga memiliki malaikat?'_

'_Tentu. Hyukkie juga memiliki malaikat seperti eomma," jawab nyonya Lee dengan senyuman penuh kasih sayang._

_Sebuah senyuman lebar merekah di bibir Hyukjae, 'Berarti malaikat itu akan selalu melindungi eomma?'_

_Nyonya Lee tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hyukjae balas tersenyum riang dan memeluk eommanya dengan erat, membenamkan tubuh mungilnya di dekapan hangat sang eomma._

'_Kalau begitu Hyukkie tidak perlu khawatir. Karena Hyukkie tau malaikat akan selalu melindungi eomma, agar eomma terus bersama Hyukkie!'_

.

.

'_Kondisinya semakin memburuk… Beliau tidak akan bertahan lama…'_

_Hyukjae kecil tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan sang dokter dengan pamannya. Wajahnya berubah murung sesaat. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengunjungi eommanya hari ini karena sang eomma terlalu lelah sehabis menjalani beberapa terapi. Ia berlari kearah taman. Kemudian ia berlutut di depan hamparan bunga Angelonia putih, tempat ia memetik setangkai kemarin. Ia memejamkan matanya._

'_Malaikat… Tolong selamatkan eomma… Hyukkie tidak ingin kehilangan eomma… Malaikat bisa kan? Eomma bilang malaikat akan selalu melindungi kami…'_

_Ia berdoa dengan penuh kesungguhan dan harapan._

.

.

'_Maaf… Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik… Tapi…'_

.

.

_Hyukjae kecil terdiam di depan sebuah batu nisan. Air mata mengalir melewati pipinya yang putih. Ia menatap bunga putih yang tergeletak diatas makam sang eomma dengan tatapan kosong._

'_Eomma bohong…'_

_Gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir._

'_Kata eomma, eomma akan selalu bersama Hyukkie. Kata eomma, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kata eomma, malaikat akan selalu melindungi eomma agar eomma tidak pergi dari samping Hyukkie…'_

_Hyukjae kecil terjatuh berlutut, menggenggam erat bunga Angelonia di tangan kanannya. Tidak peduli bahwa kepalannya menghancurkan bunga tersebut. Ia menunduk, air mata semakin mengalir deras._

'_Pada akhirnya… Hyukkie sendirian lagi…'_

_Ia melepas genggamannya, membuat bunga Angelonia yang sudah tidak terbentuk itu tergeletak di atas tanah._

'_Malaikat itu… tidak ada.'_

.

.

Hyukjae membuka matanya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terdiam di sisi lapangan. Kini lapangan sudah kosong. Langit pun mulai berwarna oranye. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang. Tanpa membawa apapun, ia memaksa tubuhnya berjalan lagi. Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, ia bukanlah apa-apa melainkan raga tanpa jiwa.

.

.:I Believe in Angels:.

.

"Donghae?"

Donghae menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_!" Balasnya ramah.

Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku menemui ayahku! Kau sendiri sedang apa di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat barang bawaannya, "Aku membeli obat yang di titipi Ahra-_noona_. Ayahmu sedang sakit?"

Donghae menggeleng, "_Ani, ani_. Ayahku dokter disini."

"Oh begitu…"

Saat mereka sedang berbincang sebentar, seorang dokter berjalan melewati mereka. Ia bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun sejenak, dan sepertinya mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan kepada dokter tersebut.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Lama tidak berjumpa," ujar dokter tersebut.

"_Ne_, dokter Park. Entah itu hal baik atau buruk," canda Kyuhyun.

"Hal baik karena itu berarti kau sehat," jawab dokter tersebut.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Bisik Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_. Dia dokter yang dulu merawat…" Kyuhyun terdiam.

Belum sempat Donghae bertanya, dokter tersebut sudah kembali berbicara.

"Bagaimana kabar Hyukjae-_ssi_?"

.

.:I Believe in Angels:.

.

Hyukjae berjalan dengan pelan menuju rumahnya. Kemudian ia melihat seorang bocah _namja_, sekitar tujuh tahun berdiri di tepi jalan. Ia menggenggam setangkai bunga putih yang sangat ia kenal. Senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya menatap bunga itu. Matanya polos dan penuh harap.

Hyukjae hanya menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan bunga itu dari genggaman lemah bocah tersebut. Bocah kecil itu kemudian mengejarnya, ia mengejar bunga yang terbawa angin itu.

Semuanya seolah berjalan dalam waktu yang lambat. Bocah itu berusaha menangkap bunga itu namun gagal. Bunga tersebut terbang semakin jauh. Tanpa sadar bunga tersebut sudah berada di tengah jalan, dan bocah itu sudah mengambil selangkah ke jalan tersebut. Dua langkah, tiga langkah, tidak peduli bahwa mobil dengan cepat melewati sekitarnya.

Disisi lain, Hyukjae terlihat larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkan kakinya selangkah pun. Ia terlalu _shock_ atas apa yang bisa terjadi. Detak jantungnya berdebar amat keras. Dan ketika bocah kecil itu semakin jauh berada di tengah jalan, ia ingin bergerak. Ia ingin merengkuh tubuh kecil itu untuk menghindarinya dari kecelakaan yang ditakutkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa berteriak. Atau bahkan bernapas.

Ia mulai berkeringat dingin, dan detak jantungnya sama sekali tidak terkendali. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan udara dingin musim salju bulan Desember di sekitarnya. Perhatiannya terpusat kepada anak itu dengan panik. Ia merasa tidak berdaya saat melihat sebuah truk melaju menuju anak itu.

'_Setiap orang memiliki malaikat yang melindunginya dari bahaya, tanpa terkecuali.'_

_Tidak… itu bohong… tidak akan ada yang menolongnya…_

_Larilah… Lari, Hyukjae!_

Tapi tubuhnya tidak juga mau diajak bekerja sama. Seakan rasa takut menahan kakinya untuk melangkah. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mulai mengalir saat melihat truk tersebut sudah semakin dekat dengan sang bocah.

'_Malaikat itu… tidak ada.'_

Bagai gerakan lambat, sesaat sebelum truk tersebut sempat menyentuh sang bocah, seorang mengangkatnya dengan cepat, berlari membawanya menyebrang jalan tersebut. _Namja_ berambut _brunette_ tersebut terlihat panik, namun ia datang tepat waktu. Telat sedetik saja, bocah itu pasti sudah terbaring berlumuran darah.

_Seolah memiliki sepasang sayap yang samar terlihat di mata Hyukjae. Namja tersebut menyelamatkan bocah itu dari bahaya._

"Kenapa kau berlari ke tengah jalan seperti itu?"

Donghae bertanya dengan panik, menurunkan bocah kecil di gendongannya sambil mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan setelah berlari begitu cepat.

"Aku ingin mengambil bungaku yang terbang," jawab anak kecil itu polos.

"Apa kau tidak tau itu sangat bahaya? Jangan lakukan itu, kau bisa memetik bunga lagi," Donghae berujar dengan lembut.

"Aah… _Arrasso, hyung_. _Gomawo_! Taemin _imnida_, Lee Taemin!" Bocah kecil itu tersenyum lebar padanya.

Donghae tersenyum balik padanya dan mengusap kepalanya pelan, "Lee Donghae _imnida_! Kau sedang apa disini sendirian, Taemin?"

Taemin cemberut dengan manis, "Taemin baru memetik bunga di taman seberang. Taemin mau memberikannya ke _eomma_ nanti di rumah. Tapi sekarang Taemin menunggu _hyung_ Taemin yang sedang membeli makanan di restoran itu."

Ia menunjuk sebuah restoran di seberang jalan.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, biar _hyung_ temani hingga ia datang ya?" Senyum Donghae ramah padanya.

Taemin mengangguk dan tertawa pelan, "Donghae-_hyung_ jadi seperti malaikat penjagaku! Datang saat aku ada masalah, persis seperti yang biasa dikatakan _eomma_!"

Donghae membulatkan matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut kepada Taemin, "Kau suka malaikat?" Tanyanya.

Taemin mengangguk dengan manis, "_Ne_! Suka sekali!"

"Kenapa?"

Taemin terlihat berpikir sesaat, "Karena… Karena… Mm… Karena malaikat itu makhluk yang suci!"

Donghae berkedip bingung.

"Malaikat memiliki hati yang suci, selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain diatas dirinya sendiri. Dan selalu membantu manusia, apapun masalahnya! Mereka membantu semua orang tanpa terkecuali! Mereka juga memiliki sayap yang besar dan indah!"

Donghae cemberut dalam hatinya. Itulah masalahnya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki sepasang sayap!

"Tapi sayap malaikat biasanya disembunyikan. Meski begitu ia masih bisa terbang dengan cepat, menyelamatkan orang yang membutuhkan disaat yang tepat! Seperti _hyung_ tadi!" Taemin tertawa dengan manis.

"Aku?"

"_Ne_! Karena _hyung_ melindungi Taemin, persis seperti seorang malaikat!"

Donghae tersenyum lembut, "Andai _hyung_ bisa menjadi malaikat sungguhan, Taemin."

Taemin menenggelengkan kepalanya, "_Hyung_ ingin menjadi malaikat?"

"_Ne_," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Mengapa?"

Donghae terdiam sesaat. Tatapannya berubah begitu lembut, "Karena… _Hyung_ ingin menolong seseorang yang _hyung_ cintai. _Hyung_ ingin membuatnya bahagia," jawabnya dengan tulus.

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia dapat mendengar semua isi pembicaraan mereka. Perlahan air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya melihat pemandangan tersebut.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

_Bukankah perasaannya sudah lama mati?_

"_Hyung_ pasti bisa!" Seru Taemin bersemangat.

"Begitukah?"

"_Ne_! Taemin yakin! Karena _hyung_ benar-benar seperti malaikat. _Hyung_ begitu baik. Beruntung sekali orang yang _hyung_ cintai tersebut, memiliki malaikat seperti _hyung_!" Ujarnya polos.

Donghae tersenyum, "_Gomawo_, Taemin-_ah_."

"Taemin!"

Mereka menoleh, mendapati seorang bocah yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Taemin menghampirinya. Wajah Taemin berubah semakin berseri-seri.

"Minho-_hyung_!" Panggilnya balik.

Donghae tersenyum saat Taemin menghampiri bocah yang dipanggil Minho itu dan memeluk lengannya. Minho mengusap rambut Taemin dan balas tersenyum padanya. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan pergi. Sebelum mereka pergi terlalu jauh, tiba-tiba Taemin berbalik menghadap Donghae dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Terimakasih, _angelic_-_hyung_!" Serunya.

.

.

'_Eomma…'_

_Eommanya mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut._

'_Kenapa Hyukkie tidak bisa melihat malaikat?'_

'_Karena malaikat tidak terlihat, sayang…'_

'_Tapi eomma selalu bilang eomma suka melihat malaikat eomma tersenyum!'_

_Nyonya Lee terkekeh, 'Itu malaikat eomma yang lain… bukan malaikat yang sesungguhnya.'_

_Hyukjae kecil menenggelengkan kepalanya, 'Malaikat yang lain?'_

'_Ne. Hyukkie tau siapa malaikat itu?'_

_Hyukjae kecil menggeleng. Nyonya Lee tersenyum lembut dan mengecup rambut Hyukjae dengan penuh kasih sayang._

'_Kamulah malaikat kecil eomma.'_

_Hyukjae kecil terdiam sesaat, tapi kemudian seulas gummy smile lebar terlukis di bibirnya. Nyonya Lee terkekeh dan mengusap sayang pipi Hyukjae kecil._

'_Apa Hyukkie juga punya malaikat yang terlihat?' Tanya Hyukjae kecil polos._

'_Tentu saja.'_

'_Mana?'_

'_Mungkin sekarang belum datang. Tapi nanti Hyukkie pasti akan menemukan seorang malaikat untuk Hyukkie.'_

'_Bagaimana Hyukkie tau bahwa dia malaikat Hyukkie?'_

_Nyonya Lee tersenyum hangat, 'Hyukkie akan tau dia malaikat Hyukkie, saat…-'_

.

.

"Ah, Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae tersentak dari lamunannya saat sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggil namanya. Terlihat sang _namja_ berambut _brunette_ sudah menyadari keberadaannya dan segera menghampirinya. Tapi kemudian _namja_ itu memasang wajah khawatirnya melihat bekas air mata di pipi Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie! Kau menangis? _Waeyo_? _Gwaenchanayo_?"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sesaat, saat ia merasakan tangan lembut Donghae menghapus bekas air matanya dengan perlahan. Mengusap wajahnya dengan sentuhan yang begitu hangat.

"_Gwaenchana_…" Jawab Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae terlihat belum yakin atas jawaban itu. Tapi kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu yang ia ketahui tadi sore. Matanya berubah cerah.

"Hyukkie! Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf, karena mungkin aku mencampuri masalah pribadimu… Tapi…"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae penuh harap. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku belakangnya. Setangkai bunga putih. Bunga Angelonia.

"Malaikat… Sungguh ada, Hyukkie," ia berujar dengan lembut.

Mata Hyukjae membelalak. Dari mana Donghae tau soal hal ini?

"Maaf… Tadi aku ke rumah sakit mengunjungi tempat kerja ayahku. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun… Dan tanpa sengaja aku terlibat dalam pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan dokter Park…"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan sayu, "Kau tau…? _Eomma_mu menderita kanker otak sejak kau berumur satu tahun. Saat itu, dokter memvonisnya untuk hidup tak lebih dari enam bulan."

Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, memberikan bunga Angelonia itu ke genggamannya.

"Tapi nyatanya, beliau hidup hingga enam tahun setelah itu. Malaikat melindunginya selama enam tahun lamanya. Melindunginya hingga ia yakin kau sudah cukup kuat. Membiarkan _eomma_mu menemanimu lebih lama…"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang begitu hangat. Senyuman penuh kasih sayang yang terlihat begitu _angelic_.

'_Saat ia tersenyum, dan Hyukkie merasa bahagia karenanya. Saat senyuman itu ingin Hyukkie terus lihat. Saat sebuah senyuman bisa menghangatkan hati Hyukkie, dan membuat Hyukkie merasa aman… Saat itulah Hyukkie menemukan malaikat untukmu.'_

"_Eomma_mu tidak berbohong, Hyukkie. Beliau tidak pernah berbohong…"

Saat itu juga air mata Hyukjae mengalir dengan derasnya. Perasaan hangat menyelimutinya, sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Dan itu teras begitu nyaman.

"H-Hyukkie?! K-kenapa kau menangis? A-aah… _Mianhae_ apa aku salah bicara?" Donghae terlihat panik.

Tanpa sempat ia bereaksi, Hyukjae menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Donghae, amat sangat erat. Seolah ia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ditengah kebingungan Donghae, ia dapat merasakan Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. Hyukjae terisak, sementara Donghae hanya dapat mengelus dengan lembut punggungnya.

"… _sa_."

Terdengar gumaman lirih diantara tangisannya.

"A-Apa?"

"… _Cheonsa… Na… Nae cheonsa_…" _'…Malaikat… Kau… Malaikatku…'_

Donghae tersenyum mendengar gumaman lirih tersebut. Ia balas memeluk Hyukjae, memeluknya dengan lembut. Sambil mengusap rambut Hyukjae, ia berbisik.

"_Ne… I'm your angel_…"

.

.

'_Apa malaikat Hyukkie akan selalu menemani Hyukkie?'_

'_Tentu. Malaikatmu akan selalu menemanimu.'_

'_Selamanya?'_

'_Selamanya…'_

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_Phew_! Jadinya panjang juga _oneshot_ yang ini ._.

Udah tanggal 27 sih, tapi aku masih _post_ dan masih terus bikin juga ahaha. Mungkin yang setelah ini akan lebih bertemakan natal lagi. Tapi semoga cerita yang ini juga suka ya ^^

Waktunya bales _review_~

**Key-Yeong Gi-Key** : ahaha. Ia balik lagi jadi _puppy_. Tapi bisa balik jadi orang lagi kalo Donghaenya lagi pengen. Gatau kenapa aku pikir begitu lebih _cute_ :3 . _gomawo_! ^^

**Anonymouss** : uwaa _mianhae_. Aku gak ada ide kalau lanjutannya hehe. Wih! Bener ada yang salah! _Jeongmal_ _gomawo_ loh udah di ingetin! Yang bener satu pasang, udah ku _edit_. Sekali lagi _gomawo_ ya~ xD

**anchofishy** : Hyuk bisa jadi manusia lagi kok, kalau Hae minta. Gatau kenapa aku pengen begitu biar lebih lucu aja hehe.

**Shin Min Hwa** : _ani_~ bayaran Hyukjae itu… Ya yang dia bilang, dia hidup buat Hae doing. Jadi kalo misalnya suatu hari hae bosen, atau udah gamau dia lagi, dia langsung mati di tempat #jengjeng. Hyuk bisa jadi manusia pagi-pagi kok kalau Hae nya minta~

**arumfishy** : kalo Hyuknya jadi mati, gajadi cerita dong kkkk~ #plak

**Haelicious** : _gomawo_~! xD . aku juga pengen kalau beneran ada #plak

**SexyFishySingle** : Gomawo~ ara~ Can't You See nya belum kelar, mianhaee.. tunggu yaa.. T_T . Merry Christmas to you too ^^

**dinie** **teukie** : akakak ada _fans_ inuyasha juga yay! Tapi lebih _kyeopta_ Hyukkie dong~ #plak . untuk _sequel_nya aku ga ada ide _mianhaee_

_Gomawo_ yang udah sempat-sempetin _review_ padahal lagi liburan begini kkk~ Ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku malah rajin _update_ pas libur? Mudah. Karena aku pengangguran liburan ini gajadi pergi #sobs #pundung. Tanggal segini waktu jadi lebih senggang jadi bisa _update_ lebih sering juga ahaha. (entah itu hal baik atau buruk).

Anyway, Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
